Shinobi Farmer
by Myra the Dovahkiin
Summary: Naruto/HM Naruto has been a shinobi for 3 days. He overheard the council arguing with the Sandaime about him. The council wants him dead. Naruto having enough decides to leave. NarutoMassiveHarem
1. Leaving Konoha & Gaining A Friend

Trinity: Only saying this once. I do not own Naruto or anything else. Oh & Golden Hitei-ite means honory member. So any village that gives Naruto a hitei-ite will be golden.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

*Time Passed*

~Scene Change~

-Action while talking-

Flashback

_Scroll_

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**

_**"Gai/Lee yelling"**_

_"Bijuu human form speaking telepathy to vessal"_

(Note or Author Note)

Chapter 1: Leaving Konoha & Gaining a Friend

Naruto was walking around. It's been 3 days since he became a shinobi, 3 days since he defeated Mizuki, 3 days since he stole the forbidden scroll. It's been 3 days since the incident. Most of all it's been 3 days since he learnt of Kyuubi. (Some people only believe he learned the Kage Bushin, what most people don't know is that he copied all the techniques down & got a couple of scrolls.)

Flashback to 3 days ago

"Man, that was too easy. Who knew the Hokage was a pervert?" Naruto said to himself. He opened the forbidden scroll. He looked at the first jutsu. "Kage Bushin? Ah man, bushin is my worse ninjustu. All well...Hey I should copy all these down" Naruto said as he then copied each justu down & any info on the side. He then got to one that was a bloodseal. He put some blood on it & 2 scrolls popped out. Each had his name on them. "Hmm...I wonder what these are?" he said as he put them in his pocket for later.

After that happened Iruka showed up & Mizuki told him everything. Naruto was upset, but happy to gain a friend in Iruka. Iruka had gave Naruto his hitei-ite. Naruto was place on Team 7 with Sakura & Sasuke. Their Sensei was Kakashi. All they ever did was D-ranks. Mostly chasing a devil cat named Tora that was the Daimayo's wife's cat (should be counted as a S-rank). Tora likes Naruto however, so he never gets scratched up.

*Later that night*

Naruto was sitting on his bed. He turned off his light then went to sleep.

~Mindscape~

Naruto woke up to see he was in a sewer of some kind. He looked around all he could see were pipes on the walls & ceiling. Water was on the floor and it went to his ankles. He wasn't even wet. "What the hell? Where am I?" he asked no one in particular. He then saw some red chakra and followed it. He came upon a room with a cage. There was no lock or anything. The only thing keeping it closed was a peace of paper with the kanji for 'seal'. Naruto peered inside. Two huge red slitted eyes opened up & looked at Naruto. "Uh...You must be Kyuubi!" Naruto said.

Kyuubi nodded. **"I've been waiting to meet you Uzumaki Naruto."** "Uh...you have?" Naruto asked. **"Yes. You see I attacked Konoha because someone named Orochimaru attacked me, I'm sorry." **"Uh...I forgive you" Naruto said. **"In fact, if you want I'll be your friend & train you!"** "Really? Thanks!" Naruto said smiling. **"By the way, I'm a girl."** Naruto gawked & Kyuubi snickered. "What's your real name, then?" Naruto asked. **"Kidara."** Naruto nodded and smiled.

~Real world, next day~

Naruto was walking by the council room when he heard something he didn't want to hear. "We need to kill him Sarutobi! Naruto is a monster! He needs to die!" said a council man. "No! He is the hero! He will stay!" Sarutobi argued. Naruto looked down & left. _'If they don't want me here, then I'll leave!'_ Naruto thought. He went to his apartment, wrote a letter to Sarutobi, packed up his belongings, took the letter & put it on Sarutobi's desk, then left the village.

~Sarutobi's office~

Sarutobi walked into his office as he sighed in frustration. _'Why can't they see that Naruto-kun is not the Kyuubi! Hm...what's this?'_ Sarutobi thought as he opened the letter & read it.

_Dear Jii-san,_

_I'm sorry to say, but I've left the village. I can't take it anymore. Please don't make me a missing nin. I'm still loyal to Konoha. It's more like I won't be living in the village, but will remain a shinobi. If you need me, you can contact me. I'll tell you where I live once I'm settled. _

_I may have other village hitei-ite, but if that village & Konoha ever go to war I will choose Konoha everytime! As long as I have precious people in Konoha like you, Iruka-sensei, Teuchi-jii-san, Ayame-chan I will protect Konoha. Tell Hinata-chan that I'm sorry & that I'll see her again. By the way I meet Kyuubi. Turns out she attacked Konoha, because Orochimaru attacked her. Yes, she. Kyuubi is a girl & a good friend._

_Love ya always,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_P.s. I'll miss you._

Sarutobi fell down with tears in his eyes. _'Don't worry Naruto-kun! You will not be a nuke-nin. Kyuubi keep him safe'_ Sarutobi thought while silently crying. Team 7 walked in. "Hey Hokage-sama! Naruto's sick so he won't be joining us" Kakashi said. "Kakashi, he's not sick" Sarutobi thought.

Sakura & Sasuke's eyebrows shot up. "Oh?" Kakashi asked. "He left the village. He probably won't be coming back either" Sarutobi said surprising them. "Sasuke, Sayuri has woken up. She'll take Naruto's place" Sarutobi said. Sasuke was surprised. His sister was alive & in a coma, now she's awakened? He nodded.


	2. Truth Revealed & Bloodlines

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

*Time Passed*

~Scene Change~

-Action while talking-

Flashback

_Scroll_

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**

_**"Gai/Lee yelling"**_

_"Bijuu human form speaking telepathy to vessal"_

(Note or Author Note)

Chapter 2: Truth Revealed & Bloodlines

~Wave Country~

It has been 3 days since Naruto ran away from Konoha. He was now in wave walking around when he heard about Gato & what's he doing. He heard about Tazuna building a bridge to set them free. Naruto walked to Tazuna's house. He knocked on the door and heard a 'Come in'. He went in to see a family eating dinner. There was a old man, a young woman, and a boy. "Um, hello?" Naruto asked. The family looked at him.

Naruto walked over to the old man. "Are you Tazuna?" he asked. "Yea, so what?" the old man asked. "I could take care of Gato for you, if you like" Naruto said. "What can you do, your just a kid!" the woman said. "Um...maybe I am, but I am a shinobi" Naruto said. Everyone there sat in shock.

"Could you really get rid of Gato? I don't have anything to pay you with however" Tazuna said. "Yea I can. If I could stay here for a few days, that would be enough" Naruto said. Tazuna nodded. "Oh right. We haven't introduced ourselves. As you know I'm Tazuna. This is my daughter Tsunami & my grandson Inari" Tazuna said. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said. They nodded & Tsunami blushed. Tazuna & Inari caught it. Inari told Naruto everything that happened.

*The next day*

Naruto was walking aound town. He was looking for Gato's mansion when he found Gato with his thugs lounging around. "GATO!!" Naruto yelled causing all of them to look at him. "It's just a kid" said one thug. "Look again, baka. He's wearing one of those hitei-ite's. That kid's a shinobi!" said another thug. Before any could blink Naruto sliced Gato's head off with a kunai. "Leave wave & never come back!" Naruto growled out. The thugs screamed and left.

Naruto heard cheering so he looked up to see all of wave there. "Thank you, Naruto-kun! You saved us!" Tsunami said kissing his cheek making him blush. "Are you still building the bridge, Tazuna-san?" Naruto asked. Tazuna nodded. Naruto followed him to the bridge. He then used Tajuu Kage Bushin. The bridge was made in a few hours. The villagers named the bridge the 'Great Naruto Bridge' after their hero. That day Naruto became Wave's Hero.

~Tazuna's House~

Naruto was up stairs in the guestroom. He got out the scrolls and opened the first.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I hope the villagers treated you well. I also hope you opened this scroll before your dads. Anyway my name is Uzumaki Kushina. I was a anbu captain. I'm afraid I died in childbirth, sorry. I hope the villagers treated you right. I originally came from Uzu no Kuni. At the bottom of the scroll is a bloodseal holding some of my belongings. I will always love you. Don't let anything get you down. Fill your dreams & gain friends. Don't ever lose your precious people. By the way if you love orange & are a bit of a loud mouth you get it from me._

_The Uzumaki's Kekkai Genkai is the Nentou Soshi. It allows the user read minds, speak telepathy, and have telekinesis. We can even locate people by their chakra or energy signatures. We can also break into a person's mental barrier. This bloodline is a upgrade of the demon eye, Jagan. It still hates being insulted however. It gives the user super strength, high chakra control, manipulation over shadows & poison, immunity to all poisons except your own. They can summon weapons from a dimension storage & they are the best kenjustu experts. The only difference is that your immune to all poisons, including your own & once you know the dimensional storage you can pull anything from it not just weapons. You get your high stamina from here. We can use the darkness flame element. Though it is rare to find in our clan. The last person who had it was 500 years ago._

_Always live the way you want._

_Love your mother,_

_Uzumaki Kushina, Konoha's Aka Shikyou_

_p.s. Please don't hate your father, he did what he had to do._

Naruto had tears in his eyes, but was confused by the last statement. He figured he find out when he reads his father's will. He put his blood on the bloodseal & a few things popped out. There was a beautifully made katana. It had a pure silver blade.

The hilt was black with crimson gems. The sheath was black & looked to have 9 tails wrapping around. It was called Maelstrom. There was also a kusari-gama, a scroll on the dimesional storage, & a few pictures of his mother. One in a jounin outfit, one as a kid, & one in a anbu outfit. He then opened his father's will.

_Hey Kiddo,_

_I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but there's no other way to defeat Kyuubi then seal it inside you. Please Forgive me. I want the village to treat you as a hero, but I bet they won't. Anyway, below is a bloodseal to hold a few of my belongings. Always protect your precious people & don't ever doubt your self. By the way if ya love pranks and/or ramen it comes from me. I'll always be watching you along with my Kushi-chan. I understand if you hate me._

_The Namikaze Kekkai Genkai is the Chisoku Chakra. It let's us disappear in flashes/blurs. It gives us super speed, high stamina, & huge chakra reserves. Also our intellegence is off the charts, We can also break down seals by looking at it & have photographic memory._

_Remember, Don't Ever doubt & make your own nindo._

_Love your father, _

_Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Kiiro Senkou & Yondaime Hokage_

_p.s. Any extra seals I put on you like the one to hide your intellegence will disappear when you go to sleep after reading this letter. Don't forget your mother & I love you very much. You are also last of clan, so you get a harem._

Naruto now was completely in tears. His father was the very man who sealed Kidara in him. He doesn't hate him though. He put his blood on the seal & out popped a few of his father's belongings. There were a few pics of him. Some as a child, some jounin, some anbu, even some Hokage. There was even a pic of him & Kushina, and one of him, Kushina, & baby Naruto. There was his father's jutsu scroll & some 3-pronged kunai.

**"Um...kit?"** Kidara said. _'Yea, Kidara?'_ Naruto asked. **"I forgot to tell you that I gave you a bloodline. It's active too. In fact they all are."** _'What's it do?'_ Naruto asked. **"It's called Kihakugan. It can copy bloodlines, contol all elements, control souls, manupilate shadows, do jutsu without handseals if used enough, heal instantly, & have enhanced senses. Also bloodlines are ineffective against you."** Naruto blinked. _'Cool!'_ Naruto exclaimed to her. Kidara smiled from within her cage. Naruto then went to try the bloodline out. He somehow combined them all. He called it the Hakumeigan. After 3 days he left wave.

-

Kihakugan- Soul Eye

Hakumeigan- Twilight Eye

Chisoku Chakra- Speed Chakra

Nentou Soshi- Mind Element

Konoha's Kiiro Senkou- Konoha's Yellow Flash

Konoha's Aka Shikyou- Konoha's Red Death


	3. On the Road & Meeting New Friends

Trinity: By the way...Kisame & Deidara are not in the akatsuki, yet. They will be good as will Itachi & Hidan. I might make all of Akatsuki good, not sure yet.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

*Time Passed*

~Scene Change~

-Action while talking-

Flashback

_Scroll_

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**

_**"Gai/Lee yelling"**_

_"Bijuu human form speaking telepathy to vessal"_

(Note or Author Note)

Chapter 3: On the Road & Meeting New Friends

Naruto was walking when he accidently walked into a camp that had quite a few kiri nins. There were 5 men, a boy, & a girl. Two of the men were were brothers. _'Uh Oh'_ Naruto though as he scratched his head in a sheepish manor. **"Hey, kit!" **Kidara called. _'Yea?'_ Naruto asked. **"That girl. She's a jinchuuriki like you."**

Naruto looked to the girl. _'Hey your right! But her seal's not as good. I better fix it. Thanks for showing me how to change a seal to the shiki fuin seal.'_ **"No Problem."** (An: If someone already has a seal, then when Naruto changes it to Shiki Fuin he won't have to give up his soul to Shinigami.)

Naruto walked over to them. "Hey!" he called out. They looked at him. "What do you want, Gaki?" asked one of the men. The man had bandages around his lower half of his face. Naruto twitched. "I was just wondering what you guys are doing here?" Naruto asked. "It's none of your business!" said a shark-like man.

"Yea, besides your a Konoha nin. We're Kiri nins!" said the brothers. "Guys, he might be able to help" said the girl. She had a hunter-nin mask in her hand. The other man just drank his tea while the boy layed down. Naruto nodded. "Your a jinchuuriki, right miss?" Naruto asked the girl. She was shocked, but nodded. The first guy got up. "How do you know that, gaki?" he asked as he glared at Naruto. Naruto held up his hands in a surrender motion. "I'm also a jinchuuriki. I could fix her seal" he said. The girl was surprised but nodded. "Would you please fix the seal?" she asked.

Naruto nodded. "What are your names?" Naruto asked as he started to fix her seal. "Momochi Zabuza" said the guy with the bandages. "Hoshigaki Kisame" replied the shark-like guy. "Meizu" "Gozo" came the brothers's reply. "Kuroski Raiga" came the reply from the guy drinking. "I'm Ranmaru" came the boy's reply. "My name is Haku & I'm Gobi's Jinchuuriki" said the girl. Naruto nodded.

"I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I'm Kyuubi's jinchuuriki" he said surprising them. "Namikaze? As in Namikaze Minato? The Kiiro Senkou?" Zabuza asked. "You knew my dad?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow shocking them all. "We faught together in war once, actually he would prank me whenever he could" Zabuza said. Naruto laughed. "Yea, I left Konoha because I couldn't take it anymore" Naruto said. They nodded. They told Naruto everything, like how they were going to kill the Mizukage for everything he ever did. Naruto agreed to help them.

*3 days later*

They were currently training. "Itai!" Naruto said when Zabuza hit him in the face with Kubiki Honcho. Kisame snickered & the demon brothers laughed. "If you don't dodge this or work properly I will give you a lovely funeral" Raiga said. Haku & Ranmaru watched on. Naruto raised a eyebrow. "I like to see you try" he said & dodged a lightning bolt.

* A month later*

The ex-kiri nins & Naruto were currently fighting the Mizukage. _'Forget this!' _Naruto thought as he impaled the Mizukage with Maelstrom. Everyone from Kiri were watching. "Hurray!" they said. "Would you like to be Mizukage?" one of the kiri shinobi asked Naruto. "Nah! Zabuza can be Mizukage!" Naruto said. The shinobi nodded. A few days later Naruto left kiri with a golden kiri hitei-ite & a kiss on the cheek from Haku. Zabuza sent a letter to the hokage.

~Kumo~

Naruto was walking around when he heard perverted giggling. He followed it to see a old man with long white hair peeping on the girls side of the hotspring. "PERVERT!!!!" Naruto screamed. The women screamed & beat up the old man. They then thanked Naruto & left.

A girl walked over to Naruto. She was one of the girls who were bathing. (She wears what she does in the anime) "Thanks for busting the perv. Name's Nii Yugito" she said. Her blond hair soaked & her slitted purple eyes sparkling. "No problem. Name's Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said. She nodded. They talked while walking to the Raikage's office.

Naruto found out that Yugito was a genin & the Raikage's daughter. He also found out that she was Nibi's Jinchuuriki & her life. She found out about him as well. When they walked into the raikage's office, a woman greeted them. She had blond hair & purple eyes. She looked like a older version of Yugito (by the way Yugito is 16).

"My name is Nii Hera. I heard you busted a pervert. Thank you" she said. "No problem, ma'am" he said as she smiled. She then gave him a gold kumo hitei-ite. Just then the perverted old man shushined in. "My apologies Raikage-sama, but may I see Naruto?" he asked. "Sure Jiraiya" she said. Naruto waved to Yugito then followed the man. Hera then sent a letter to the Hokage.

~Elsewhere~

Naruto & Jiraiya stopped in a training field. "Alright, how do you know me?" Naruto asked. "I am Jiraiya the toad sage. I was the one who trained the Yondaime." Naruto looked at him. "You trained my father?" he asked. Jiraiya was shocked, but nodded. "You know your heritage?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. "Um...by the way, I'm your godfather" Jiraiya said. "Where were you?!" Naruto yelled. "I'm sorry, I was keeping an eye on the Akatsuki. Please forgive me" Jiraiya said. Naruto sighed but nodded. Jiraiya then trained Naruto in fuinjutsu.

*A month later*

Naruto was walking around. He had fixed Yugito's seal. Yugito introduced him to Kirabi the Hachibi container who loves to rap. He was a genin as well. Naruto also fixed Kirabi's seal. Now he was in iwa. He had separated from Jiraiya last week. As he was walking he heard some sobbing. He turned the corner to see some people beating up a girl his age. "Hey! Stop that!" he called. The shinobi looked towards him.

They were iwa nuke-nins. "Why should we, brat?" the ninja asked. Naruto sighed. He then used Fuuton: Slicing Gale on the shinobi killing them. He walked over to the girl. "Hey, you okay?" he asked. She looked up & nodded.

She had orange hair with black streaks & gold eyes. She wore a black tanktop, anbu style pants, black shinobi sandals, & a black iwa hitei-ite on her forehead. (Her bangs look like Sasuke's) "Y-Yea. Thanks!" she said. "No problem. What's your name?" he asked her. "It's Kitada Kisa" she said.

Naruto nodded. "I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Hey Kisa why did those guys hurt you?" he asked. "Well, I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Shichibi no Tora, the seven-tailed tiger. I am also the Tsuchikage's neice. No one in Iwa hates me for being a Jinchuuriki" she said. Naruto nodded.

"I'm the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi & son of the Yondaime Hokage. Not that anyone cares" he told her making her laugh. They walked to the Tsuchikage's office. "Um...uncle?" Kisa called out. "Right here Kisa" the Tsuchikage said as he walked out. He had orange hair & gold eyes. He saw Naruto & raised an eyebrow. _'Hmm? He kinda looks like Minato'_ the Tsuchikage thought.

Kisa looked at her uncle. "This is Naruto. He saved me from some nuke-nins. He's even my friend" she said. The Tsuchikage laughed. Naruto looked at him as did Kisa. "I see. My name is Kitada Koyuro. You must be Namikaze Minato's son" he said smirking. Naruto paled & backed up a little. Kisa was confused. "Yea I am. So what?" Naruto asked.

Koyuro smiled. "Nothing. I faught your father. You look just like him with whiskers. I'm guessing he sealed Kyuubi in you?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "Um...Who's Namikaze Minato?" Kisa asked. "Konoha's Kiiro Senkou" Koyuro said shocking her. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I won't tell anyone. Your welcome by me. Here" he said throwing a gold Iwa hitei-ite at him.

Just then the door opened. "You called me, un?" said a voice. Kisa & Naruto looked to it to see a man with blond hair & blue eyes. He also had mouths on his hands. "Deidara-senpai!" Kisa called glomping the jounin. Deidara smirked. "Hello, Kisa. How have you been, un?" he ased. "Just fine. Oh this is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto! He saved me!" she said.

Deidara looked at him. "You look like Minato" Deidara said. "Well, he is his son" Koyuro said. Deidara nodded he then got his mission & left. Just then the door opened & two women walked in. One had long golden blond hair & gold eyes. The other had black hair and black eyes.

She was holding a pig. "Hello Koyuro-sama. You requested me?" asked the blond. "Yes, I did. I was going to ask if you could train Kisa, but do you think you could train Kisa & Naruto?" Koyuro asked. Naruto was shocked. The blond nodded. Then Naruto, Kisa, the two women & the pig left. Koyuro sent a letter to the Hokage.

~Training area~

The blond moved. "Okay first let's introduce ourselves. I'm Tsunade, the Slug sannin" the blond said. "My name is Shizune. I'm Tsunade's apprentice. The pig is Ton-ton" said the black haired chick. "I'm Kisa. Jinchuuriki to Shichibi. Tsuchikage's neice" Kisa said as she bowed. "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki & Yondaime Hokage's son" he said. Tsunade & Shizune were shocked. "We will be teaching you guys iijutsu" Shizune said. Naruto & Kisa nodded.

*5 hours later*

Naruto & Kisa were walking around. They just finished training for the day. "Ne, Naruto-kun. I want to introduce you to some people" she said. Naruto nodded. They walked to a compound. "This is the home of the Kamizuru Clan. Like the Aburame clan, they also use bugs. They just use bees more" Kisa said. "I see" he said. Just then 3 people walked up. 2 guys & a girl. One guy had blond hair & the other had black hair.

The girl had brown hair. "Ah, Kisa-chan? What do we owe this visit?" the girl asked. "I'm showing my friend around" Kisa said. The girl nodded. "I'm Kamizuru Suzumebachi" the girl said. "Kamizuru Jibachi" said the blond. "Kamizuru Kurobachi" said the black-haired guy. Naruto nodded. "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" he introduced. "Your the Kiiro Senkou's son?" Suzumebachi asked. "Hai" Naruto said. They nodded and showed him around. The bees liked him (then again so does the Aburame's bugs & Inuzuka's dogs.)

*A month later*

The training went by fast. Even Deidara trained them when he could. Well it was more like they had to dodge his bombs. Naruto even fixed Kisa's seal. He had separated from everyone & was walking around in Suna. Tsunade had given Naruto her necklace.

He walked to the park to see a red haired boy next to a blond girl. The boy had a gourd & the girl a fan. Naruto walked over to them, only to dodge the oncoming sand. "I'm guessing your the Ichibi no Shukaku's jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked him. The boy nodded then sent more sand.

Naruto suddenly did some hand seals then slammed his hand on the boy's seal. His hand glowed for a minute then died down. The boy tried to see if he could hear Shukaku, but he couldn't. He smiled which freaked the girl out. "What did you do?" the boy asked.

Naruto smiled. "I fixed your seal. You should now have complete control over the sand & be able to sleep" Naruto said shocking the duo. In the next minute Naruto was being hugged by the girl. She thanked him.

Naruto nodded. "What are your names anyway?" Naruto asked. "Subaku no Gaara" said the red head. "Subaku no Temari" said the blond. They headed to the Kazekage's office. Naruto had befriended Gaara & Temari. On the way there he meet their brother Kankuro.

After they told Kankuro who thanked Naruto & befriended him as well they continued their way. They told the Kazekage everything and he thanked Naruto. Naruto suggested he try to be a better parent & he agreed. He handed Naruto a gold hitei-ite. After the 4 left, the Kazekage (his name will be Kauro) sent a letter to the hokage.

~Hokage's office~

Sarutobi was looking through the mail when he saw letters from the Kages. He opened the one from the Mizukage first.

_Hokage-sama,_

_My name is Momochi Zabuza. Our old Mizukage was a tyrant so we killed him. I have meet one of your shinobi. Uzumaki Naruto. He is now a honory Kiri member. He was the one to actually kill the Mizukage. He was even offered to become the Mizukage, but he refused. He knows his heritage, because he took the wills. He now goes by Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. He told me about his bloodlines. Kisame & I taught him some water justu and kenjustu while Haku, my adopted daughter taught him some ice jutsu. Naruto had combined all 3 bloodlines and called it the Hakumeigan. By the way Haku was a jinchuuriki & Naruto fixed her seal. I'm writing this as a letter & to ask for a alliance. I have a feeling Naruto will end up marrying Haku._

_Momochi Zabuza the Yondaime Mizukage_

Then there was a section for the bloodlines. He then opened the Raikage's letter.

_Hokage-sama,_

_How's it been? I've meet Namikaze Naruto. He is great friends with my daughter Yugito. She is the Nibi's jinchuuriki, but he fixed her seal. He also fixed Kirabi's seal. He is the Hachibi's container. I know he will probably marry my Yugi-chan. I was hoping for a alliance with Konoha. He had busted a pervert & is now a honory member. Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Nii Hera the Yondaime Raikage_

Sarutobi smiled then opened the Tsuchikage's letter.

_Hokage-sama,_

_It's been a while. Namikaze Naruto had saved my neice from some nuke-nins earlier this morning & befriended her. He even fixed her seal. Yes, I know his heritage as do a couple of my shinobi. We don't care however. I was hoping to have an alliance with you. Oh and Naruto is now a honory member. I asked someone earlier to train him & my neice. I really do think he will end up marrying Kisa. Write soon, old man._

_Koyuro the Yondaime Tsuchikage_

Sarutobi laughed then opened the Kazekage's letter.

_Hokage-sama,_

_How are you? Namikaze Naruto meet my children & fixed Gaara's seal so he is now a honory member. He even befriended them. He then told me to change my ways & act like a father and not just a kage. I agreed. He is so much like his old man, its not funny. No doubt my daughter will end up married to him. Hope to see you sometime. I would like to redo the alliance between us._

_Kauro the Yondaime Kazekage_

Sarutobi smiled. He accepted all alliances & wrote the reply. 'You really outdid yourself Naruto'. He thought.

*A month later*

The group has been training, but Naruto had to leave. He meet Uchiha Itachi & Hidan of the Akatsuki. He had accidently copied Itachi's sharigan, but him & his children will get mangekyou after a year of mastering the sharigan. He also won't have the negative affects and will be able to use all mangekyou's, including eternal. His children are the same way, but they won't get the eternal.


	4. Visiting the Makai

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

*Time Passed*

~Scene Change~

-Action while talking-

Flashback

_Scroll_

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**

_**"Gai/Lee yelling"**_

_"Bijuu human form speaking telepathy to vessal or someone else"_

/Youko/

\Kurama\

:Hiei:

#Naruto#

(Note or Author Note)

Chapter 4: Visiting the Makai.

Naruto was walking when suddenly a portal appeared below him. "Wha?" he said before he fell into it & landed on a man's back. "OW!" the man cried. "Sorry" Naruto said getting off the man. Naruto looked to the man as he got up & was surprised at what he saw. The man had long silver hair that goes to his back. Gold eyes. A silver fox tail & silver fox ears.

He also was wearing a toga of some kind. Naruto looked around to see plants that looked dead, but was alive everywhere. The sky was red. "Where am I?" he asked. "Makai, also known as the demon world" said the fox man. Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He was about to speak when another guy showed up.

He had black spiky hair with a white starburst & crimson red eyes. He wore a black cloak. He also had a white bandana covering his forehead. He was smirking. "Seems like your attracting _human_ trouble, fox" the new guy said. "Shut it Pyro Pixie!" said the fox.

Naruto just sweatdropped. _'These guys are demons?'_ Naruto thought. :Yes we are: said a voice in his mind which he recognized as the guy's who just showed up. _'What the fuck?! Get out of my mind!'_ Naruto mentally screamed. The guy just smirked. _"You really should listen to him" _came a voice.

Everyone heard it, but only Naruto and the fox man recognized it. "Kidara?" the fox asked. Soon in a cloak of red chakra stood the girl in question. She was in her human form. She had long red hair that goes to her waist, gold eyes. She wore a fishnet bodysuit with a black skirt. She also wore red trenchcoat. She wore black shinobi sandals, & black fingerless gloves.

Naruto looked at her. "How are you out of the seal?" he asked. "By transporting you here, weakened the seal enough for me to temporary leave but I need to stay near you, Naruto-kun" she said. Naruto nodded then looked back to see the other two looking at him with raised eyebrows. "What?" he asked. "Nothing" the fox said. "So who are you guys? I'm Naruto Namikaze" Naruto said. "Kidara" Kidara said. "Youko Kurama" said the fox man. "Hiei Jaganashi" said the other guy.

Naruto nodded. "Oh and Naruto?" Kidara said. "Yea, Kidara-chan?" Naruto asked. Kidara blushed while Youko & Hiei smirked. "Youko's my older brother" she said. Naruto stared at her then turned to him who nodded saying it was true. Naruto fainted. They all laughed and carried him to Youko's 's place. Youko carried him on his back. They came upon the house & Youko walked in. Everyone stared at him. Youko walked to his room & placed Naruto on his bed.

*6 hours later*

Naruto came out. Everyone looked to him. "I feel like I have been hit by Zabuza's blade in the face" he said. Kidara giggled. Naruto looked around to see some new people. "I'm Naruto Namikaze" Naruto introduced himself, seeing as Kidara already did. "Yusuke Urameshi." came from a punkish teen. "Yukina Jaganashi" came from a beautiful girl with ice blue hair & crimson eyes. "Jin" came the reply of the wind demon.

"Touya" came from the ice demon. "Chu" was the reply of the drunk demon. "Rinku" came the child demon's reply. "Suzuka" came the reply from the blond demon. "Shishiwakamaru" came the reply from the blue haired demon. "Koenma" said the Prince of the Spirit World. (He's in his teenage form.) "Botan" came the reply of the kimono wearing grim reaper. Naruto nodded.

*A month later*

Naruto had been training with them. He has mastered all the elements & got the dragon of the darkness flame. His right arm now wrapped in bandages. He went with Yusuke to the ningekai. "Hey Yusuke?" Naruto called. "Yea?" Yusuke said. "Where are we going?" Naruto asked. "To see a old teacher of mine, then to see my mom, then my school" Yusuke said. "Oh. Okay" Naruto said as they walked up a temple. Yukina greeted them. "Hello Yusuke, Naruto-kun" she said. "Hey" Yusuke said. "Hello, Yukina-chan" Naruto said as he & Yusuke walked in.

Inside was a old woman. She looked up. "Oh great. The dimwit is here" she said. Yukina giggled & Naruto laughed. "Yea, Yea. So grandma, I would like to introduce you to Naruto Namikaze. Naruto this is my former teacher Genkai" Yusuke said. Naruto bowed. "Nice to meet you Genkai-sama" he said. Genkai nodded. They talked until Yusuke & Naruto decided to leave.

Yusuke & Naruto were walking when they came upon a apartment. They walked in to see Atsuko watching tv. "Wow. For once your not drunk" Yusuke said. She looked at him. "YUSUKE!!!!!!" Atsuko said hugging him. Yusuke twitched & Naruto snickered. "Who's this?" she asked about Naruto. "My name is Naruto Namikaze ma'am" he said. She smiled & got to know him a bit more.

Yusuke then dragged him to his school. They walked straight to the class room. The principal was giving a lecture. Kuwabara & Kayko were listenening. "Wow. You actually not boring them today?" Yusuke said. The class turned to him. "YUSUKE!" "URAMESHI!" came from Yusuke & Kuwabara. The principal nodded.

Yusuke dragged Naruto over to Kayko & Kuwabara. "This is my childhood friend Kayko Yukimura" Yusuke said pointing to the girl. Kayko nodded. Naruto smiled. "And this big oaf is Kazuma Kuwabara my friend/rival. I call him Kuwabaka" Yusuke said pointing to said oaf who glared at him. Naruto nodded. "I am Naruto Namikaze" Naruto said.

*A month later*

Naruto had said goodbye to everyone, including Kidara who is now free & staying with her brother. Naruto got everyone's phone numbers. He then left through a portal.


	5. Visiting the Sengoku Jidai

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

*Time Passed*

~Scene Change~

-Action while talking-

Flashback

_Scroll_

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**

_**"Gai/Lee yelling"**_

_"Bijuu human form speaking telepathy to vessal or someone else"_

(Note or Author Note)

Chapter 5: Visiting the Sengoku Jidai

As he looked around he noticed he was in a village, but no technology. He shrugged and left. He was walking when he heard a scream. He ran to see a group attacking a giant scorpion. There was a school girl, a tajiya, a houshi, a kitsune kit, a nekomata, & a inu-hanyou.

He caught the school girl just as she fell. "Thanks!" she said. "No problem" he said. Then he told everyone to back away. They all did, even thought the guy with silver hair grumbled while doing it. "Fuuton: Daitoppa!" Naruto called out. The scorpion died.

"Thanks!" came the voice of the tajiya. Naruto nodded. "No problem. Name's Naruto Namikaze" he said. They nodded. "Kagome Higurashi" said the school girl. "Sango" said the taijya. "Miroku" said the houshi. "Shippo" said the kitsune kit. "Feh, Inuyasha" said the Inu Hanyou. "This is Kirara" Sango said pointing to the nekomata. Naruto nodded.

*A week later*

As they were traveling a tornado came upon them. A wolf demon came out of the tornado. "Yo!" the wolf demon said. "What do ya want ya mangy wolf?" Inuyasha growled out. "I was just stopping by because I smelled a new scent" the wolf said as he turned to Naruto. "I'm Kouga. Leader of the Eastern Wolf Demon Tribe" the wolf said. "My name is Naruto Namikaze" Naruto said.

Just then 3 other wolf demons shown up. There were two guys and a girl. One of the guys had a mohawk & the other had gray hair with a bit of black. Both guys had brown fur like Kouga, but the girl had white fur. The girl had orange hair in pigtails, green eyes, & a purple flower in her hair. "Kouga, why did ya leave us?" asked the wolf with the mohawk. "Yea, Kouga?" said the other one.

The girl just glared at him. "I picked up a new scent with mutt-face & wanted to check it out" Kouga said. The three wolf demons then turned to Naruto, who was now standing in front of Kagome. "I'm Ginta" said the gray-haired wolf. "The name's Hakkaku" said the mohawk wolf. "I am Ayame" said the female. "My name is Naruto Namikaze" Naruto said. The three nodded as they joined the group as did Kouga.

As the group were walking a woman with straight black hair and brown eyes wearing a miko garb came out. "Inuyasha? Who is this?" she asked pointing to Naruto. "His name is Naruto Namikaze, Kikyo" Kagome told her. Kikyo nodded. She then ended up traveling with them while having her hate purified by Kagome. They soon came upon a group of demonic children. All were familiar to the Inutachi. (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, & Kirara)

The first was a youkai with black hair in twin buns. She had red eyes. She was a thunder demon. The rest were hanyou. The first hanyou had lavendar hair & purple eyes. She was a bat hanyou. Another hanyou had blue hair tied in a ponytail & gold eyes.

The little girl had navy hair & blue eyes. The other girl had green hair & green eyes. Then there were 3 boys. 2 boys looked like twins. One with orange hair with green roots and orange eyes, the other with green hair with orange roots and orange eyes. The little one had silver hair and ember eyes.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said running up to them. The kids looked up. "This is Naruto Namikaze" Kagome said pointing to him. Naruto nodded. "This is Souten" poining to the thunder demon. "Shiori" pointing to the bat hanyou.

"Asagi" pointing to the girl with blue hair. "Ai" pointing to the little girl with navy hair. "Moegi" pointing to the other girl. "Shion" pointing to the silver hair boy. "Roku" pointing to the twin with green hair & orange roots. "and Dai" pointing to the twin with orange hair & green roots. The kids nodded.

*2 Weeks later*

The gang were all traveling. They had said goodbye to the kids. Suddenly a youkai with long silver hair, gold eyes, a blue crescent moon on his forehead, 2 magenta stripes on each cheek appeared right in front of Naruto making him stop. He was wearing white & had two swords. He was a inu youkai.

A little girl & a toad youkai walked out. Behind them was a two headed dragon. The girl ran up to Naruto. "Hi! Rin is Rin" she said. Naruto smiled while his eyes showed amusement. "Hello Rin, I'm Naruto Namikaze" he said. Rin nodded. "That's Master Jaken" she said pointing to the toad youkai.

"Ah-Un" she said pointing to the dragon. "and this is Lord Sesshomaru" she said hugging the inu youkai's pant leg. "Hm...nice to meet you" Naruto said. Sesshomaru studied him. He circled him then smirked. "It seems this human is far better then you half breed" Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha who glared at him. Sesshomaru then told them they were going to be traveling with them. "Ah! Hell No!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome sat him. "He can join us!" she yelled. "AND I SAID FUCK NO!" said Inuyasha before he collapsed from being hit in the head by Naruto. "Hold your tongue" Naruto said. Kagome smiled at him. Sesshomaru nodded to him.

*A Week later*

Naruto & Kagome were in her era visiting. Naruto had just meet Kaede last week. "Mom, I'm home! I brought a friend too!" Kagome called out. Naruto introduced himself to Kagome's family who introduced themselves. Souta was so surprised and happy to meet a shinobi. The next day Naruto & Kagome went shopping for supplies.

While there Naruto bought a Laptop with wireless internet & a cell phone. The cell phone was black with a golden ten-tailed fox on it. Same as the laptop. He also bought a black laptop with a red spiral surrounded in blue flames. Naruto also tried Pizza & other foods. He bought some clothes while he was at it. He even bought a laptop with wireless internet & cellphones for his friends in the sengoku jidai. He also bought 2 game systems of every kind and 2 of every game. He even bought 2 plasma tv's & a sterio.

While they were walking back to the shrine they meet up with Kagome's friends Eri, Ayumi, & Yuka. Naruto also meet Hojo. When Hojo asked Kagome out, Naruto told him that Kagome didn't like him like that.

*A month later*

The gang were walking. Naruto had taught Kagome, Shippo, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Ginta, Hakkaku, Ayame, & Kouga some jutsus. He also taught everyone the tree climbing & water walking exercise. Naruto had got a katana from Totosai called Arashi's Tempest.

He used one of Kidara's fangs. Arashi's Tempest can turn into any weapon it clashes with & gains their abilities. It has already clashed with Tetsaiga, Tensaiga, Tokijin, Miroku's staff, Abi's trident, Kagome's bow, & Sango's Hiraikotse.

They were ambushed by Naraku. "kukukuku. What's this? New members? hmm...I never seen you before, boy. What's your name?" Naraku asked Naruto while Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, & Hakudoushi faught the others. "It's Naruto Namikaze" Naruto said. The battle then started.

They faught for a while. "Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha yelled. "Fuujin no Mai" Kagura countered. Miroku tried his kazanna sucking in all the demons. (Naruto got rid of the sumiyosho). Sango threw her Hiraikotse at Hakudoushi killing him. Shippo & Rin knocked Kohaku out.

Kagome destroyed Kanna's mirror with her arrow. Sesshomaru, Kouga, Kikyo, & Ayame faught Naraku's demons as well. Ginta & Hakkaku stayed beside Kirara. Everyone then faught Naraku. The battle lasted for several hours before they combined their attacks. (Kagura & Kanna are unconcious).

"BAKURYUUHA!" Inuyasha yelled.

"DRAGON STRIKE!" Sesshomaru yelled

"SUITON: SEIBUN HOUFUTSU NO JUTSU!" Kouga yelled

"GATSUUGA!" Ginta & Hakkaku yelled

"KATON: RYUKA NO JUTSU!" yelled Shippo

"SUITON: KAIHOUDAN NO JUTSU!" yelled Kagome

"HANA NINPOU, HYAKKA SEIHOU!" Rin yelled

"SUITON: DAIBAKURA NO JUTSU!" Kikyo yelled

"HANA NINPOU, HYAKKA RYOURAN!" Ayame yelled

"BUSHIN BAKUHA!" Naruto yelled.

The attacks all collided killing Naraku. Naruto hands the Shikon to Kagome.

*A month later*

Arashi's Tempest turned out to be elemental resistant & could turn into a kusari-gama, staff, scythe, zanpakuto, & zanbato. It has a pure silver blade, black hilt with all kinds of gems; ruby, sapphire, emerald, & amethyst. He had added Kagome's cell & home phone to his cell as well as everyone else's. He left after saying good-bye, falling into a portal. (He also added the people he meet from the Yuyu Hakusho world's numbers)

-

Fuiton: Daitoppa~ Wind Style: Great Breakthrough

Suiton: Seibun Houfutsu~ Water Element: Water Cannon Replica

Gatsuuga~ Fang over Fang

Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu~ Fire Element: Fire Dragon Technique

Suiton: Daibakure no jutsu~ Water Element: Huge Explosion Techinque

Suiton: Kaihoudan~ Water Element: Pressure Cannon

Hana Ninpou, Hyakka Seihou~ Flower Ninja Arts, A Hundred Blooming Flowers

Hana Ninpou, Hyakka Ryouran~ Flower Ninja Arts, Flurry of a Hundred Flowers

Bushin Bakuha~ Clone Exposion

Fuujin no Mai~ Dance of Blades

Bakryuuha~ Backslash Wave

Kaze no Kizu~ Wind Scar

Kazanna~ Wind Tunnel


	6. A Visit to Midgar

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

*Time Passed*

~Scene Change~

-Action while talking-

Flashback

_Scroll_

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**

_**"Gai/Lee yelling"**_

_"Bijuu human form speaking telepathy to vessal"_

(Note or Author Note)

Chapter 6: A Visit to Midgar

Naruto was walking around. He was in a place called Midgar. He walked to the 7th Heaven. When he walked in he saw a group sitting around. He walked up to the bar. "Hello miss" he said. "Hello" the bartender said. "My name is Naruto Namikaze. Can you tell me who you guys are?" he asked.

"Tifa Lockhart" said the bartender. "Cloud Strife" said the guy sitting next to him. "Barret Wallace" said a guy sitting by the wall on the opposite side. "Yuffie Kisaragi" said the girl sitting in a chair backwards. "Cid Highwind" said the guy at the other end of the bar. "Vincent Valentine" said the guy leaning on the wall.

"Cait Sith" said the cat-creature. "Nanaki or as most call me Red Xiii" said the wolf-like creature. Naruto nodded. "Uh...I'll just call you Nanaki" he said. Nanaki nodded. (I always did like Nanaki over Red Xiii). "I'm Aerith Gainsborough" said the girl with the braid sitting on his other side. (Aerith did not die)

"Do you think I could join you guys?" Naruto asked. "Sure" Cloud said. They then headed out on a mission. They traveled for a while when Avalanche heard a familair voice. "Well, Well. If it isn't Strife and his little gang." Everyone looked up to see five people.

Everyone, except Naruto groaned. There were four guys and a girl. One guy had red hair and red marks under his eyes. He was the one who spoke. Beside him was a bald guy wearing shades. There was also a guy with black hair. The girl was blonde. They all wore business suits. The last guy also was blonde, but he wore a white coat. "Oh? Looks like you guys got a new member" said the blonde.

They looked to Naruto who had a raised eyebrow. "I'm Rufus Shinra" said the blonde. "Reno" said the red head. "Rude" said the guy with shades. "Tseng" said the other guy. "Elena" said the female. "My name is Naruto Namikaze" Naruto said. They nodded.

Reno smirked. "You shouldn't hang with Strife and his gang. Especially those worthless females!" Reno ranted. He continued to rant as the girls got mad. The guys were especially mad, but the most surprising was Naruto. He actually punched Reno. "What the fuck?!" Reno shouted. "Don't insult my friends. Never insult my precious people. Or you'll end up dead" Naruto said glaring.

Reno shivered and backed up. "Can you kill a person?" Tseng asked. Naruto smirked. "I am a trained shinobi" Naruto said making everyone gasp. Yuffie got hearts in her eyes. They then faught. Cloud & Vincent faught Rufus, Cid & Barret faught Tseng, Tifa & Aeris faught Elena, Nanaki & Sith faught Rude, and Naruto & Yuffie faught Reno. Rufus & the turks fled. Then everyone continued to do the mission until it was complete.

*2 weeks later*

Avalanche was currently resting when the door opened. Five people walked in. All familiar to everyone, except Naruto putting them on edge. There were four guys and one woman. One guy had shoulder-length hair and a sword. Another guy had long hair that went to his back. He used guns and was kinda girly. The other guy had short spiky hair and used gauntlets. He seemed like a crybaby. They all wore skin tight black suits.

The last guy had very long hair. He used a very long sword. His outfit was black and it had armor. He had one black wing. All had silver hair and green eyes. The woman was beautiful. She had long translucent silver hair. Her skin was blue. Her eyes is what attracted Naruto's attention. Her right eye was red while her left was green. "What's this? A new member?" said the guy with the wing.

Cloud clenched his teeth. "Why are you guys here?" he asked. "We were in the neighborhood so we thought we stop by" said the guy with shoulder-length hair. "Who are you guys anyway?" asked Naruto. "Right, forgive me. I'm known as Sephiroth. The one-winged angel" said the guy with the wing smirking.

"I'm Kadaj" said the guy with shoulder-length hair. "I am Yazoo" said the girly guy. "Name's Loz" said the crybaby. "My name is Jenova" said the woman. "Nice to meet you. My name is Naruto Namikaze" Naruto said. Jenova and the boys nodded. Naruto went out to spar with Sephiroth like he does with anyone when bored.

*A week later*

Avalanche were resting in the base. Sephiroth, his remnants, Jenova, Rufus, & the turks were currently visiting. Naruto had just kicked Reno's ass again for insulting the girls then he used a lightning jutsu to electocute him making everyone laugh because Reno's hair was standing on end. Right now they are just relaxing when the door opened and three girls walked in. Everyone, except Naruto were shocked. (Though Sephiroth & Jenova didn't show it. The remnants were wide-eyed.)

The first girl looked like a younger female version of Cloud. She had blond hair that went to her back that was in a braid. Sky blue eyes that held innocene. She wore a black tanktop, black skirt with ridges on the bottom, black combat boots & a zanbato.

Another girl looked exactly like Vincent with a outfit slightly different. She wore a red shirt, black pants, black cape, & red fingerless gloves. Her black hair was held by a red bandana & her eyes shined crimson. She had silver shoes like Vincents & a silver gauntlet (arm thing) like him too. (She's immortal too).

The last girl wore a blue tanktop, black pants, and black shoes. Her red hair pulled back in a ponytail & her green eyes held mischief. She had those red marks like Reno under her eyes as well, in fact she looked like a female Reno.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto. "Star Strife. I'm Cloud's younger sister" said the blond. "Rena. I'm Reno's twin" said Reno's look-a-like. "I'm Vinslet Valentine. Vincent's twin" said the female Vincent. "Who are you handsome?" Rena asked Naruto. "Naruto Namikaze" he said. The girls nodded. Naruto got to know them a bit more.

*a month later*

Naruto had meet everyone and learned their attacks. Naruto was quite happy. He got Arashi's Tempest to take the form of Sephiroth's Masamune. He soon left after getting their phone numbers, he put their numbers on his phone. He then disappeared in a portal. (He can turn his sword into Cloud's sword, Kadaj's sword, Aeris's staff, and Cid's weapon).

-

By the way Sephiroth & the remnants learned their lesson after getting their ass kicked by Jenova who is a good guy so they are good guys now. Maybe Semi-evil. Sephiroth and Naruto are sparing partners/almost brother like. Naruto just kicks Reno's ass when ever he insults someone for fun (unless he dislikes, hates, or has fun mocking/teasing/making fun of them himself)


	7. A Visit to Spira

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

*Time Passed*

~Scene Change~

-Action while talking-

Flashback

_Scroll_

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**

_**"Gai/Lee yelling"**_

_"Bijuu human form speaking telepathy to vessal"_

(Note or Author Note)

Chapter 7: A Visit to Spira

Naruto was walking around. He was currently in the thunder plains. As Naruto was walking he heard a scream, the next he knew he was on the ground with a beautiful blond girl on top of him clinging to him shaking.

Just then another thunderbolt hit harder, making the girl cling harder. This was the site that a group walked upon. There was a guy with orange hair standing next to a calm black-haired woman. On the woman's other side stood a man with black hair & he wore shades.

There was a woman with short brown hair holding a staff. On her right was a blond man. On her left was a blue lion-like creature. "Is she alright?" asked the brown-haired girl softly. Naruto looked at the blond girl. "I think so. My name is Naruto" he said. "I'm Yuna the high summoner & these are my guardians" said the brown-haired girl. Naruto nodded.

The blond man nodded at him. "I'm Tidus" he said. Naruto nodded. "The blue guy then spoke up. "Kimihari Ronso" was his short reply. Naruto nodded. "My name is Lulu" said the black-haired woman. Naruto nodded again. "Name's Wakka, ya!" said the orange haired man. "I'm known as Auron" was the guy in shades answer. Naruto just nodded. "My name is Rikku" said the blond clinging to him.

Naruto smiled then rubbed her back. "You okay now, Rikku?" he asked. Rikku nodded. "So, Yuna. You said you were a high summoner? What do you do, exactly?" he asked. Everyone stared at him in confusion, except Auron. "What do you mean? Were you close to Sin?" she asked. Naruto looked confused. "Who's sin?" he asked.

"Sin is our punishment. We are protecting Yuna to defeat Sin" Lulu said. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "He kinda looks like a gaint whale" Tidus said. Naruto chuckled. "No, I haven't been near sin. I'm not even from this world, dimension whatever" he said surprising them. "I thought so" said Auron. Naruto had joined them as a guardian for Yuna.

*A week later*

Naruto had told everyone he was a shinobi. He taught them some justus. Lulu got them right away. He also taught everyone the tree climbing and water walking exercise. Naruto had learned blitzball thanks to Wakka and Tidus. He also learned Al Bhed thanks to Rikku. They found out that he could summon as well so Yuna worked with him on that. He can summon Valefor, Shiva, & Ifrit so far. He got Wakka not to hate the al bhed, though no one knows how.

They were currently walking when a man familiar to them showed up. "What do you want?" Tidus asked rudely. The guy just raised a eyebrow to him. "Yuna, it is time for you to marry me" said the guy. Yuna hid behind Naruto who the guy just now seen. "Looks like she doesn't want to" Naruto said. "Who are you?" the guy asked rudely. "Shouldn't you introduce yourself before asking another there name?" Naruto said. "hmph! I am Seymour" the guy said. "Naruto" Naruto replied.

Just then a monster attacked. Naruto summoned valefor surprising Seymour. "You can summon?" Seymour asked while paling which everyone noticed though only Auron knew why. "hnkao" Naruto said in al bhed to annoy Seymour which worked making everyone laugh. (I don't know Al Bhed really. So I'm just going to type something random when he or someone else speaks it. Then i'll put these (as translations) By the way he said yes)

Seymour's eyebrow twitched. Naruto smirked. Then turned to Rikku and started to talk to her.

Nar: kyama hith eiso masik? (Is this guy really strong?)

Rik: na...mein uyam (um...some what)

Nar: -sweatdrop- Oui meik eyu lithe oui? (You don't know do you?)

Rik: -scratches head in a sheepish manner- giua, nejo meiu (sorry, but no)

They looked to see everyone staring at them. Only Yuna & Auron understood them. Auron was sweatdropping while Yuna giggled. "What?" Naruto and Rikku asked in unison making everyone sweatdrop, Auron stare, and Yuna giggle harder. Seymour's eyebrow twitched even harder. Naruto smirked. "Iuo feau mysi pei" he said. (Your blood vessal is going to pop if you keep doing that)

Yuna giggled even more, Rikku laughed, Auron shook his head, Seymour's eyebrow twitched, and everyone else sweatdropped.. Seymour left and Naruto laughed as well. "What did you say to him that last time?" Tidus asked. "That his blood vessal was going to pop if his eyebrow kept twitching" Naruto said cheerfully making Tidus and Wakka laugh. Lulu sigh. Kimahri just been himself. They then continued on there way.

*A week later*

Naruto had spared with everyone. He can now turn Arashi's Tempest (or AT for short) into Yuna's staff, Tidus's sword, Auron's sword, and more. He taught them some more jutsus. He helped Rikku get over her fear. They are currently riding Chocobo's across the plain when a chocobo eater attacked Naruto and his chocobo. Naruto cut it in half by turning AT into the Masamune.

*A month later*

They were currently fighting Sin. Yuna kept summoning everyone, except the final aeon. Everyone kept attacking. Just as Yuna was about to summon the final aeon she saw it pass her. She looked behind her to see Naruto who just summoned it. The aeon and Sin faught, but the aeon overpowered it. They saw Jecht, Tidus's dad who said good-bye.

They all turned to see Naruto, thinking he died (except Auron) only to their surprise to see he's alright. "What?" Naruto asked. (By the way Tidus found out about the dying from summoning the final aeon before Naruto joined up.) "You should of died, Naruto. Anyone who summons it is suppossed to die" Tidus said. Naruto just stared at him then they all turned to Auron who was chuckling. "That would be true if Naruto wasn't the summoner from the prophecy" Auron said confusing them.

Yuna gasped. They turned to her. "The legendary summoner is Naruto?" she asked. Auron nodded. Everyone stared at them. Yuna explained. "There is a prophecy that states a legendary summoner will come from far away. They will be able to stop Sin for good by summoning the final aeon. They won't die from it however. Thus saving all of Spira. That's why Seymour paled when he saw Naruto summon. Naruto doesn't look like he's from here. His accent is totally different as is his personality. Plus he never went through the trials. Seymour knew this. He knew Naruto was the legendary summoner!" Yuna said.

They all stared at her wide-eyed then turned to Naruto who was scratching his head. "I had no idea of any of this" he said making them all sweatdrop. They then separated since Tidus didn't have to sacrifice himself. He was like a older brother to Yuna. Naruto said good-bye then left through a portal again.


	8. A New Home

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

*Time Passed*

~Scene Change~

-Action while talking-

Flashback

_Scroll_

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**

_**"Gai/Lee yelling"**_

_"Bijuu human form speaking telepathy to vessal"_

(Note or Author Note)

Chapter 8: A New Home

Naruto was walking around in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Anyway he was walking around when he bumped into someone. "Eh? Sorry" Naruto apologized. "Your not from around here are you?" asked the guy he bumped into. "No, I'm traveling until I can find a home. Why?" Naruto asked. "You can stay at the farm. No one wants it. By the way, my name is Takakura" said the man. "Naruto" Naruto said.

Naruto then went to look at the farm. He liked it and decided to stay. He named the farm Fireleaf after his home village and country. He got a dog which he named Fang. He named his cat Kyo. He then went around and introduced himself. He stopped by the inn first. Four people were outside. Two males and two females. One male and female had black hair. The other female had red hair and the other male was blond.

Naruto walked up to them. "Hello" he said. They turned to him. "My name is Naruto. I run the farm" he said. They nodded. "Welcome dear. I am Ruby and this is my husband Tim. We run the inn" said the black haired female as she pointed to the black haired male. Tim nodded. "I am their son, Rock" said the blond. "I am a traveler staying at the inn. My name is Nami" said the red head.

Naruto nodded then smiled as he went to introduce himself more. He introduced himself to Dr. Hardy next. Then Grant and Kate. Then Wally, Chris, and Hugh. Then he meet Griffin and Muffy. He then went up to the manor and meet Sebastian, Romana, and Lumina. Before he left he heard a girl's voice and followed it where he meet the Witch Princess.

As he was leaving he went to the tower where he meet Kassey and Patrick. Then he meet Cody. After that he meet Daryl and Leia. Then he meet Gustafa. Then he crossed the bridge where he meet Vesta, Marlin, and Celia. He then went to the waterfall where he meet Carter and Flora. Then Galen and Nina. As he headed home he meet Murrey. The next morning he meet the Harvest Goddess.

He then took a walk where he meet Van and Thomas, the mayor of mineral town. He meet Trent, Cliff, Rick, and Gray later. Then he meet Ann, Elli, Popuri, Karen, and Mary. At night he meet the female thief, Skye. (Yes Skye is female in my story.) Skye wouldn't quit flirting with him, but left before she was caught. He meet the bachelors and bachelorettes from Mineral Town because they were visiting. Later that week he meet Keria.

He bought 100 of each kind of seed from Vesta. He became best friends with Nami, Gustafa, and Skye. He later got a horse which he named Kumori. In summer he meet Kai and Gotz. He asked Gotz to upgrade his house to the final level. He bought a barn & chicken coop. He bought a cow named Bessie, a sheep named Raul, a chicken named Chika, a rooster named Ruise, and a duck named Ela. During winter he meet MukuMuku.

In the second year he meet Barney and Mimi. He was very happy. He went to mineral town and bought the farm as well as the vacation houses. He trains everyday. He has every tool and animal as well as item. He doesn't use the tools though. He gave Nami lots of money so she wouldn't have to leave. He became the richest person in the world. He bought tons of clothes. He has all buildings. His farm is very good. Sometimes Skye stays at his place.

In the 3rd year he got the bear Da-chan. A chihuaha from Carter which he calls Chihua. Kidara had showed up once and turned him into a youkai. He's the new Juubi. He pretty much has a good life. Though he does miss his friends. If anyone wants to learn the shinobi they can come to him to learn. He put his black laptop on the desk & his cell phone is always on him. He even has a phone in his room.

He did upgrade the farm to make it a 3 story house. It has 50 bedrooms, not including the master bedroom. He stays in the master bedroom. It also has a kitchen, indoor hotspring, dojo, exercise area, pretty much everything. Even a theatre. There's even a game room that has one of the plasma's tv. The laptop with the spiral in flames is in here. The lobby has a couch, 2 recliners, a table, and a regular tv. The dining room has a large enough table to fit 75 people. There's a game library in the game room, a movie library in the theatre, and a regular library that actually has books of every kind. The master bedroom has a mini kitchen, mini game room, a walk-in closet, a beautiful bathroom (by the way there are about 30 bathrooms.) It truly is cozy. He even has the refridgerator stocked in both kitchens as well as the cabinets. There's a game library in the mini game room as well as a flat screen tv. The other plasma is in his room along with the other laptop and sterio. He was truly at peace. He sent a letter to the hokage through a summon.

~Hokage's office~

Sarutobi was searching through papers, when he spotted a letter. He opened it and read.

_Dear Jii-san, _

_How have you been these last 3 years? I have finally settled down in a village called Forget-Me-Not Valley. There are no shinobi here, though I will sometimes teach it. Kidara has went to stay with her brother in Makai. I meet many people & new friends. I live on a farm. You should visit sometime. Kidara came by earlier this year & turned me into a youkai. _

_I'm a bijuu now. I'm the Juubi no Kitsune, the ten-tailed fox. I'm world known as 'Kitsune Tenshi'. In my bijuu form I have ten-tails, in my human form I only have 1. Now my friends call me 'Foxy' to every one else in the village I'm 'Fox Boy'. I hope to see ya again! By the way I know I have to have a harem, especially because of my Kekkai Genkai. _

_From the unpredictable shinobi,_

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Konoha's Kitsune Tenshi._

_p.s. Use Kage Bushin for the paperwork._

Sarutobi was dumbfounded. "WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?!?!" he yelled then hit his head on the desk about twenty times. He smiled then used the jutsu while reading Icha Icha. (Couldn't resist!) Meanwhile somewhere else someone was thinking on paying a old friend a visit during the chunin exams.


End file.
